gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Launcher is in almost every single GTA game it does emtrmely damage this should be handed with caution there is a Heat Seeking Version of it in San Andreas. :Hi, I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at. There already exists an article for the Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher in GTA San Andreas. I included the link in this article. Did you have something specific in mind? Eganio''Talk'' 21:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Dude,this is totally F***ing retarded.The RPG-7 is in GTA IV,not the rocket launcher.Huge difference.The Rocket Launcher is based on the bazooka.The RPG-7 is based on the RPG-7. What's next?AK47s being called AK102s?That's totally idiotic.This has to be changed and soon. HuangLee 22:39, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::We don't need a new article for something that is slightly different. In game it is referred to as a rocket launcher (in the gun shop). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:52, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The RPG is not the same.A Desert Eagle is similar to a many other pistols but we have pages for them.I do admit it is loosely referred to as a rocket Launcher but there is a difference.Particularly the way it is built.Anyway,An RPG is a type of Rocket Launcher but a specific type so calling it Rocket Launcher is incorrect.That's like calling the Chrysler building "Building".Wouldn't it be simple to confuse that with other buildings?Or calling a dog "dog".Imagine trying to call it in a dog Park.Make sense? HuangLee 22:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I know what you're saying, but I'm wandering if creating a new article will just cause a whole lot of duplicate content. Does anyone else have any thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's enough information relevant to the game that's specific to the RPG to justify it having its own page. We are not creating articles on the weapon itself, we are creating articles on the weapon in the game. The differences should be easy to explain in this article. There's nothing wrong with creating an article titled "RPG or "Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher" and redirecting it to the section of this page that explains the specific type of Rocket Launcher it's referring to, though. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have a theory;What if we (and this is totally just an option) put this in the forum or make a poll about this?Have users decide with a specified amount of time it can be answered. I know that's what use polls and forums for but I think it sounds like a good idea.Any o' you got any ideas? HuangLee 03:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, you need to talk down. Secondly, GTA Wiki is not a democracy. We don't make a page for every single building in the game - only important ones, where we can write lots of information. The Bazooka Rocket Launcher and the RPG may not be technically the same weapon in real life, but they fulfil the same function in the game, most players can't tell the difference, and they don't overlap. Therefore it is reasonable to put them on the same page, and a pointless duplication of content to split them up. However, I think the article should be rearranged into game or era sections, and then discuss the model and locations for that game. Gboyers talk 16:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else get lag when firing the RPG in GTA V? It starts lagging and then I can't reload or even switch weapon types. It's really annoying.Skroob Master (talk) 03:56, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Real Life info Please, anyone who removes IRL info about the RPG, refrain from doing it, GTA is a game, but the RPG-7 is a real weapon, so, any mistakes should be taken in consideration, we consider the erroneous reload of the Musket, so what's the problem on considering IRL facts of a real weapon? (talk/ /blog) 02:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :"We can cite what has been used from a real life inspiration, but there is no point listing the things they have not copied into the game." 07:18, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Nailed it. smurfy (coms) 07:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) CJ Angry Face About angry face... https://pics.lindachan.net/2015/11/gta_sa/Screenshot-2015-11-05-03-53-03.jpg https://pics.lindachan.net/2015/11/gta_sa/Screenshot-2015-11-05-03-53-09.jpg https://pics.lindachan.net/2015/11/gta_sa/Screenshot-2015-11-05-03-53-16.jpg Linda Kaioh (talk) 17:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. Point re-instated. • • 17:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::But his face is same on all three screenshots with different weapons. Linda Kaioh (talk) 02:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC)